Emily Radcliff
Emily Radcliff is the adopted daughter of Claire and Dylan Radcliff both of whom are vampires. She seems to be friends with Dana Monohan, the daughter of the The Gates new police chief Nick Monohan as they had a playdate. Biography She is first seen when she was getting ready to be driven to school. She was playing with her skateboard, being watched by her mother Claire who was tending the roses. As her skateboard rolled down the pavement, she ran after it and was almost hit by a car driven by Mark Woodbury. He missed her but in his swerve away he hit a cement pillar out side of Emily's house, suffering a minor-but bleading-head injury. A panicked Claire Radcliff wanted Emily to stay at home but Emily reassured her that she was fine. Claire asked a friend to drive Emily to school.Caire invited Woodbury into her home obstensively to patch up his cut. He accepted her offer, sealing his fate. (Pilot) At the 5th Annual Father-Daughter Dance (where the official photographer Teresa photographed her, her father and Nick Monohan and his daughter and her friend Dana) Nick Monohan and Emily's father Dylan male bonded relating to each other how their children changed their lives. Dylan mentioned that he moved to The Gates soon after adopting Emily over six years prior. She was a infant at the time, the Radcliffs still relying on a baby monitor to help keep an eye on her. (The Monster Within) She gets very amazed by the histories about her parents that her "Uncle Christian" tell her.(Jurisdiction) Emily notice that her parents are having marital problems (caused by Christian broken the "bond" between then) and began to worry; after they miss her spelling contest she got really upset. She goes with her uncle Christian without knowing that he actually kidnap her as revenge for her father almost killing him. (Identity Crisis) Christian takes her to St. Louis and drops her off with her birth mother's family, Nancy and John's house (which is actually the place her mother lived prior to her death). There she learned a little more about her birth mother and her aunt. Nick Monohan, Claire, and Dylan drove to where Emily had been staying. To their surprise, Emily was completely fine and was under the supervision of Nancy. Nancy and John wanted to keep Emily (real name Piper) because they were her blood relatives. However, Nick confirms that under the law, Claire and Dylan are her legal guardians and that she would have to go with them. Despite going home, and without any knowledge of the tensions between her aunt and adopted parents, Emily says she wishes to see more of her aunt and uncle. (Little Girl Lost) She is aware that both her parents are vampires, knowing about the blood bank they keep in the cellar but does not seem to be scared about it. (Surfacing) Personality She seems to be a typical fun loving seven year old without a care in the world.However, she is a very intelligent young girl. Academically she is very competitive and likes to participate in spelling bees to show her knowledge. She enjoys the company of Dana with whom she likes to do girly activities like sleepovers. But she does have a slight tomboyish side to her as seen when she she skateboard. She doesn't like it when Claire ends her stories with a kiss, she believes that its icky.She is close with her parents and very mature at her young age. Appearance Emily has light skin and brown hair. Her dark eyebrows accentuate her bright blue eyes. She is 5'3", an average size for her age. She likes shown wearing dresses and shorts accompanied pigtails in her hair.Although she is adopted she ears a strikingly similar resemblance to her father, Dylan Radcliff. Category:Characters Category:Humans